bella and jasper foever at last!
by alec lover32
Summary: edward and alice cheat on bella and edward bella and edwrad date and she becomes changed edward is back with alice and  edward is jeaulos!


Bella and edward made their way over to the cullen house or as i say mansion,but todaay i feel like something bad is gonnna happpen because edward has the weird look on his face it is kinda like a fat kid looks like when he wants somee donuts, anyway when we got ther emmet comes from the door and picks me uuppp yellin BELLLS BEARY PEARY! and im like emmet i cant breath u idiot! oh ok emmet says so later that day edward and alice goes off hunnnnnntin askin can jasper watch me and i got mad sayin that i DO not need anybody watchin me! and he is like i knoe love but i just dont want u over at lapush and i roll my eyes (yes as u can see this is badazzbella)so afer i play chess jasper drives me home and he come up to my room watchin a movie with me bellas ask jasper how long does it usally get to hunt and he says it depends so bella is just sayin ok after a while jasper leaves bella goes take a shower then she goes to sleep so today is the first day off summerbreak si i wake up and put on some black tatterd skinny jeans and a red camil tank top over the black one then i putt some stelito red heels on some eyliner and more i curl my hair at the ends put on some earings on and i go over to ther cullens house in my blodddy red charger when i get there i hear some moaning and growling in edward room that when jasper come out and he says alice and edward are up there so i bust in the rooom and edward is in my face saying bella im sooo sorrrry i did not mean for it to happen love ! i scream back in respone LOVE I SNERRED THE WORD U SHOUID THOUGHT ABOUT THAT WHEN U SLET WITH ALIce U BITCH don eva talk to me again u either alice !*&%^$ jasper says to alice and eward nevaer speeek to me again he growled unless u want to be killed that when the rest of the familt bust in to the room and esme growls im am ashamed of u edward and alice and alice strtes drysobbong saying pls forgive me me and jasper say no not ever! emmet told us lets go down stairs and i say ok not borthered by pain just anger and betryal so we are down ther carlisie ask me if im ok and i say yup he rasies his eyebrows and i sigh and say im ok i realley am fine am fine just shock and i do not care if he is with alice cuz im going 2 do me forever and nothing goning 2 change come over and says bella im sorrry and i pull her arm off of me and i say i do not care and i do not want anyones pity cuz i am not a lying pixe seeing furtue short ass motherfucka im bella but bellas cousint keeep a straight fdace so she just laygh while we join in jasper i say are u ok he sighes and mummmers im ok and i sud have known thay hidd hteru emotins well but im fine rose syas bellla want to spend the night belas started to protest but rose give bella a puppy dog eyed and i say fine and undermybreath i mutter stupid vampire rose scolded i laugh im just kidding i say

so i go home get my clothes take a shower and puts on my buttyshorts and a green tanktop esme is cooking me a surprise and i hate surprises so im reading a book jasper come in the room im in after i eat dinner he says hay i say hey,soo wats on your mind jasper he says i cant belive it thay did that but i say im not surprise and he ask about my child hood and then he tells me the stuff i remember then i ask jasper can u change me into a vampire and he ask sure but why cuz yall are so cool event thought u have a kiler sise and i want to beat up edward to he chuckles and says when do you want to get change/ i say when everybody goes on a big family hinting trip for a week he sayd deal and i say thank you he sayd no problem so today is when the family goes on a hunting trip and it also the day i get changes so while im esme ak if im alright i seeem got of excited and nevors and i say im fine just got somehting plan today jasper look at me then with a worroed look in his eye i says well hope my eyes say im fine and u promide jassper vanished up staiers getting ready esme and carlies exchanges glances so when thay left jsper ask if im ready and i say yes and he bend slwly he kissies my neck then strated to suck on it im moan and he growls back in respone then he kissies me on my lips and on my shldur while i moean a gain sayin jasper more he just come back to my neck in response so after that he bit me gentley and almost drunk me dry untill he stop the fire was soooooooooo hot i coudinf put it out i screamed but no 1 answered day1 day2 day3 i finally open my eyes and i couid seee evrythinh...everery dustball evry..just everythingthe i relized jasper came into my vewi i jump up in a crouch snarling then jasper relazies that im not going to hurt you he ask do want to go hunting so i say ok and my voice sounded like belles... when we went hunting i can hear a an smell a grizzzly so afterthat i pounce o it paying it roared at me i raored back and snap its neck drain it and say forgive me to the bear jasper couidint belive his eyes he saw how she moved and drain it and ask the bear to forgive meit was so...so...so... sexybellas tunred aroung and ask me see somthing u like/ i answer yes and she gggied then she she wasa in fort of me i coudint help myself i warp my arm around her snd i kiss her it felt soo much like spark betweeen us i pulled her more into me and she moeaned and put her legs around my waist i slam her against a tree and thrust into her she felt so wonderful bellas love the feeling of jasper inside of her she moaned for him to ho faster and harder and he did it was so much plasure we made are way back home then bellas went to go put on some clothea she put on some blue tattered skinyjeans a white tanktop and some whirte heeels emmet made his way back home with the others and he cam into bellas rooom shock on their faces as thay saw she was emorthail belas ask eme and rose together i say yes and carlisle said care to explain by that time jasper came into the rooom bella begin to tell us what happen besides the (tree part) dont worrry ill write more leta


End file.
